Loveless
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: AU “I won’t marry someone who doesn’t love me!” “Oh, is that all you wanted Rangiku?” Ichimaru smiled, tauntingly. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any for you.” Ichimaru could say cruel things. Even to the woman he wanted to marry. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless**

(AU) "I won't marry someone who doesn't love me!" "Oh, is that all you wanted Rangiku?" Ichimaru smiled, tauntingly. "I'm sorry, I don't have any for you." Ichimaru could say cruel things. Even to the woman he wanted to marry.

A/N: **Note that, even though it's an alternative universe it only means that some things in the people's live such as their choices are different from both anime and manga and background stories of characters are changed slightly, with additional memories etc. Please take this into note and that no such situations can be found in both anime and manga.**

**Also note that Ichimaru's accent (Japanese dialect) has been included in this, so he tends not to make complete sense but go with the flow people…go with the flow… This also means that the summary is different for easier reading for people.**

Disclaimer: Heck, if I owned Bleach, I'd have a whole lot of canon couples by now. One being Mastumoto and Ichimaru.

-

Hitsugaya Toushirou was exhausted as he walked away from his squad office where his new fukutaichou substitute sat, Cho Mameha who seemed over excited when it came to paper work.

He sighed as he entered the 6th squad's holding cell, remembering what he had arrived for. He walked up to the bars of the prison cell.

"It's been a while, Matsumoto."

"'Yo, taichou." Matsumoto greeted casually, managing a smile. "Come to check on me?"

"No. I came to ask you to stop rebelling, stop running away and come to terms with the situation at hand." Hitsugaya replied.

Matsumoto sighed, an irritated look on her face. "I _have_ come to terms with the situation and my decision was already decided long ago. You should already know taichou, that I will _not_ change my mind now that I've made it up." she said stubbornly.

This time, Hisugaya sighed. "Ko'sh. Matsumoto, damn it, just do what you have to do will you? You've already been promised off and the problem with Aizen Sousuke is not working out, you see? It's getting more complicated with you troubling us like this. Can't you just do what he wants? He's even left his place just to come here you know?" Histugaya said, his weariness heard in his voice.

"Tell him to go to--"

"Matsumoto!" Histugaya hissed. He sighed once more and leaned foward against the prison bars. "It's been four years…aren't you tired of running around?" he asked quietly.

It was saddening to see her taichou liked this. She hated to trouble him, but she would not change her mind. She couldn't and she wouldn't. "What if it's a trap?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"It's not a trap and you know it…" Hitsugaya continued to say in that quiet voice that was causing Matsumoto's guilt. "He's being truthful… I'm sure about it… why else would he be helping us to catch Aizen Sousuke? He's valuable Mastumoto… yet he said, the moment he no longer wants to wait, he'll immediately cause trouble for us. You know he means it."

"Then why don't you just cut off all connections with him, or imprison him so that he doesn't cause trouble?" Matsumoto suggested.

"You know that we can't do that, Matsumoto…" answered Hitsugaya. "If we do, how else will he help us? He'll definitely desert us straight away! Don't make this anymore harder on us Matsumoto!"

Hitsugaya, stood away from the prison bars, his hard expression back on his face. "He's coming now, so I'm going to have the cell opened so that you may talk the situation over. Don't try _anything_, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya warned seriously.

Matsumoto remained silent as Hitsugaya called the cell guard over to open the door. As the door swung open, Hitsugaya stood in the cell entrance, as if to block any chance of Matsumoto escaping.

"Stand, Matsumoto." he ordered and she immediately obeyed.

"Gotei San Ban Tai taichou!" announced the guard, saluting the person entering the room.

Matsumoto tensed.

"Ichimaru Gin!" the guard announced once more as Hitsugaya stepped out of way so that Matsumoto could see Ichimaru, who stood before the cell entrance.

"My, oh my," Ichimaru said immediately at the sight of Matsumoto standing in the cell before him. "What a sight, wouldn't ya agree Hitsugaya-taichou?" _(Note: Ichimaru has a different Japanese dialect to the others(probably Osaka but I don't know…), therefore it sounds like he has an accent with the 'ya' and etc.)_

"Yes, what a sight." Hitsugaya said simply. Matsumoto noticed that he was not as relaxed around Ichimaru as he was trying to be. His hand seemed to itch as if wanting to grab his sword. She understood that even though Hitsugaya did believe Ichimaru to be of use, he still did not entirely trust him. And how could he after the past events?

The whole time, Ichimaru had not turned away from Matsumoto who was giving him her best loathing glare. "Ah, Rangi_ku_," Ichimaru said, holding the _ku_ which seemed to torment Matsumoto. "Ohisashiburi, ne?" _(Long time no see - A Japanese phrase used when one hasn't seen another for a while)_

"Gin." Matsumoto simply replied.

"Oh dear, Rangiku, ya should refer to me as Ichimaru-taichou." Ichimaru corrected, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Sumimasen, Ichimaru-taichou." Matsumoto spat out as if she were quite disgusted rather than apologetic.

"Now, now, come on out Rangiku, no need to feel caged up, ne?" Ichimaru said, stepping away from the entrance and leaving enough space for Matsumoto to walk through.

Grudgingly, Matsumoto stepped out of the cell and stood face to face with Ichimaru. "Gin…what do you want?" she asked immediately.

"Come now, Rangiku. Don't ya be so cold to me. Just agree as everyone wants ya to." Ichimaru said.

Matsumoto growled, "Don't play around with me!" She turned away from him and made to walk away when Ichimaru grabbed her wrist.

"Rangi_ku_, I've waited 4 years for you, you know…I won't wait forever." he said, his voice suddenly becoming cold and his accent dropped as if he had become serious.

Turning around, Matsumoto snatched her hand away, her face flushed. "I won't marry someone who doesn't love me!" she yelled, her cheeks burning furiously.

Silence filled the air. The guard was staring at both Ichimaru and Matsumoto as if he were watching a soap drama. Hitsugaya was both surprised and bothered by Matsumoto's response. Matsumoto's face was steadily growing more red as she struggled to maintain Ichimaru's gaze. Ichimaru's face remained unreadable. After the pause, Ichimaru spoke up.

"Love? Oh, is that all ya wanted Rangiku?" Ichimaru smiled, tauntingly. "Sumimasen, I ain't have nothin' for ya."

Matsumoto stared at him, too stunned to speak or to even move. He had just said that to her, without even thinking about how she felt or even trying to register her feelings. Her insides twisted and she felt like she were being burned from inside herself. She clenched her fists. No, she would not cry. It would only satisfy him probably.

To be able to say such cold things to someone like that…

"I told you already…Ichimaru-taichou…" Matsumoto began in a shaky voice, returning to formalities. "…I won't marry someone…who doesn't love me…" she whispered, before turning away and heading back into her cell. "This is my final decision…"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya cried.

_Yes, taichou. I know the consequences… but do you know how I feel right now?_ Matsumoto could feel herself being slowly ripped apart. She remained with her back facing Ichimaru.

"…don't come to see me again…I-Ichim-maru…t-t…" she had been going so smoothly but she feared now that her emotions were betraying the cold expression she was desperately trying to cling to. Her words were shaky and her voice was breaking. It wasn't working… it wasn't working…

"Rangiku…what 'bout ya promise…?" Ichimaru asked.

Matsumoto felt as if he had just slapped her with that unwanted memory. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She spun around, no longer caring if tears spilled. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! CRAWL UP AND DIE! DIE DAMN IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matsumoto screamed.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya muttered, stunned.

Ichimaru did not say anything but simply stared at Matsumoto's tear-stained face. Ichimaru walked up to her causing her to tense up. He simply remained standing in front of her, looking at her. Too embarrassed from her tears, Matsumoto looked away from him and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Ichimaru reached into his clothing and pulled out a handkerchief. He placed a hand on Matsumoto's shoulder and reached over her head, dangling the handkerchief in front of her face.

"Don't cry… Rangiku…" he said gently, his breath tickling Matsumoto's cheek.

Matsumoto felt her cheeks burn as she reached up and took hold of his handkerchief, not understanding why she felt she had to do that.

Ichimaru straightened up and turned around, walking out of the cell.

"Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya called.

Ichimaru paused. "Ne, what is it Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Y-you're not going to leave our side yet are you?" Hitsugaya asked, sweating.

"As long as Rangiku remains here, I won't be taking no leave." Ichimaru replied simply before walking out of the room.

Hitsugaya sighed in relief. "Matsumoto… please… hold out… please…" he said quietly, before ordering the guard to lock the cell door. He left the room, leaving Matsumoto and the guard.

The guard seemed too afraid to speak and the silence suited Matsumoto perfectly.

She unfolded the handkerchief in her hands and tempted, took in the scent of it. She blushed and felt tears burn her eyes again.

It smelt like Ichimaru.

"_It's a promise! Ne, Gin?"_

Matsumoto, sighed and folded the handkerchief up again before putting it away. These memories were giving her a headache.

-

So, that's chapter one down! An unusually long chapter from me! Well, please leave me a review to tell me what you think so far. The storyline may be confusing for the moment (and so is Ichimaru's accent… 8D) but chapter 2 should clear it up! So review for the next chapter then!


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless**

(AU) "I won't marry someone who doesn't love me!" "Oh, is that all you wanted Rangiku?" Ichimaru smiled, tauntingly. "I'm sorry, I don't have any for you." Ichimaru could say cruel things. Even to the woman he wanted to marry.

A/N: **Note that, even though it's an alternative universe it only means that some things in the people's live such as their choices are different from both anime and manga and background stories of characters are changed slightly, with additional memories etc. Please take this into note and that no such situations can be found in both anime and manga. **Bwahahahah, I updated 'cause I wanted to get deeper into the storyline…

**Also note that Ichimaru's _Kansai_ accent (Japanese dialect) has been included in this, so he tends not to make complete sense but go with the flow people…go with the flow… This also means that the summary is different for easier reading for people.**

Disclaimer: Meh…Kubo Tite, stop hinting and make canon couples dang it!

-

"_Gin! Gin!" Matsumoto called as she jogged to catch up to Ichimaru who was walking ahead of her._

"'_Yo, Rangiku. What'cha want?" Ichimaru asked casually._

_Young Matsumoto giggled, her mouth spreading into a wide smile showing her dimples. "I like your accent Gin. That's why I like to hear you talk." she said continuing to smile up at Ichimaru._

"_Eh? 'S'that so? Well, I like hearin' ya talk fo' another reason, Rangiku." He replied, smiling mysteriously._

"_Really? Hontou ni?" Rangiku asked, repeating her question several times in a rather excited way._

"_Yeah, because ya face is cute when ya talkin' Rangiku." Ichimaru laughed as he said this. "It lights up an' all."_

_Matsumoto laughed as well, not completely understanding what Ichimaru had meant by his words. "Ne, ne, Gin, where's your accent from?" she asked, tugging at his sleeve._

"_Kansai."_

"_Kansai?"_

"_Or tha' would be what humans would call it."_

"_Wow… you know so much Gin…" Matsumoto complimented. There was a pause before she spoke up again. "Gin?"_

"_Mmm…?"_

"_You're so nice Gin! Looking after me and everything! I feel I should thank you some how! I should give you something in return!" she announced._

"_Somethin' in return?" repeated Ichimaru blankly. _

"_Yes!"_

_Ichimaru seemed to be in deep thought before he replied with his usual smiling face, "I ain't need nothin' Rangiku. It's all right, ne?"_

"_No!" Matsumoto cried, her mouth set in a determined straight line. "I should give you something in return! Eto… I know what!" Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Ichimaru's neck from behind in an embrace. "Gin, I'll love you and you only! I'll love you forever!" she announced loudly causing Ichimaru to snicker. "What? What's wrong with that? I don't have any other way to thank you." Matsumoto said, pouting._

_Still laughing, Ichimaru continued to walk with Matsumoto still clinging to him. "It's just tha' do ya kno' what ya sayin' by tha'?" he asked._

_Matsumoto thought for a second. Truth be told, she had no idea what she was promising but she had learnt that love was a powerful and eternal thing. "Yes." She lied._

_Smiling, Ichimaru continued, "But forever is somethin' ya shoul'n't use Rangiku. It's a hard word to stick to." he said._

"_I don't care, my love is for you and you only, Gin. No one else's. Forever." Matsumoto vowed. "It's a promise! Ne, Gin?"_

"_If ya wish it to be, then it is."_

"_Then so it is! I wish it to be, so I'll love you forever!"_

Ichimaru's laughter seemed to echo around in Matsumoto's holding cell. Her pounding headache wasn't making the situation any better.

Why had she promised Ichimaru something like that so easily?

He had been nicer back then. He had been less secretive back then. No, that was wrong. He had always been mysterious. There had been many situations where Rangiku wondered where Ichimaru was heading off to. To places she didn't know, couldn't reach, and couldn't be.

She sighed and placed a hand to her forehead. "Gin…" she muttered.

"Ya called."

Jumping in surprise, Matsumoto turned her gaze to the locked cell door where behind it, Ichimaru stood.

"Yah, Rangi_ku_," he greeted. He placed the cell key into the lock of the door and turned it, pushing the door gently open. "How ya feelin' Rangiku?" he asked as he casually walked into the cell.

Matsumoto, feeling uncomfortable, stood up and glared at Ichimaru. "What do you want, Gin?"

"Ya company." he answered simply, walking towards Matsumoto.

Tensing up and feeling her body move into a defence stance, Matsumoto gritted her teeth at the approaching Ichimaru. "Well, I didn't ask for you company." She growled, her heart picking up speed. From nervousness, fear or whatever else, Matsumoto did not know. All she knew was that her arms and legs felt heavy like lead and a bead of sweat trickled down her brow.

To her surprise, she found herself staring up into Ichimaru's opened eyes. His red eyes were captivating and Matsumoto found herself frozen as he took one step towards her with what seemed to be a frown on his face.

"Do you hate me that much, Rangiku?" he asked in an unusually soft voice, his accent dropped and his eyes reflecting hurt.

Matsumoto felt a stab in her heart. Why was he saying this? "O-of course n-not…" she stammered as Ichimaru took another step towards her. Her stance was dropping.

"Then why do you push me away?" he continued to whisper, his red eyes still holding Matsumoto's purple gaze.

"Th-there's a r-reason…" Matsumoto answered, her voice becoming softer as Gin came closer to her.

He was now only an inch away from her and to Matsumoto, she felt like she were in a trance as she continued to gaze up into Ichimaru's eyes. "Where has your love for me gone?" he asked in that soft voice as he brought his head down closer to Matsumoto's.

As if her mind only registered his slowly approaching face, Matsumoto seemed to obey her extremely slow brain by opening her mouth as if expectantly. Ichimaru placed his hands on Matsumoto's shoulders as he was an inch away…

"_Your love…?"_

…from…

"_I ain't want none of it…"_

Matsumoto's eyes widened and quickly she pushed Ichimaru away from her, sweat breaking out on her brow. She wiped trickling sweat off of her chin. That had been too close for comfort. "W-where did my l-love go? You said it y-yourself… y-you didn't want…any of it…" she said harshly, gasping for air as if she had held her breath for too long.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air which was interrupted by a sudden loud gonging that resounded in and out of the cell.

"ALERTING ALL TAICHOUS, FUKUTAICHOUS AND ALL SQUADS. SOUL SOCIETY IS UNDER ATTACK. EXTRA WEAPONRY BESIDES ZANPAKTOU PERMITTED. ALL TAICHOUS AND FUKUTAICHOUS TO ARRIVE TO THE SOUKYOKU HILL IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT…"

Over the sound of the over-voice, Ichimaru said, "C'mon, Rangiku. Let's go." He extended his hand out to her.

Glancing at it, Matsumoto turned away. "No. I won't go. I'm a prisoner, not a fukutaichou." she answered. Her throat was dry as she said this. She knew that Ichimaru could tell that she wanted to go but at the moment her emotions were too much to bear. She couldn't go with him.

"Yah… I understan'… I'mma go…" he seemed to mumble, before turning around and leaving the holding cell room door open.

Matsumoto felt compelled to say something, but she couldn't find the heart to and so instead watched Ichimaru walk away, as he always used to…

She didn't know how long she had stood there for… simply regretting… as usual, depressed…

The sudden blast of the wall of the holding cell being knocked down in its entirety was what shook Matsumoto awake. The force of the blast sent her crashing to the ground as bricks hailed down on her, knocking against her head and her body. Blood poured down her forehead and trickled down her neck from where two bricks had hit her.

For a reason unknown, she felt like she were being weighed down by something heavy. Struggling to push herself up into a sitting position, it suddenly came to her. What was weighing her down. Powerful reiatsu (spiritual power).

"All alone are we? I thought at least one person would be here with you."

Matsumoto's blood turned cold. She looked up slowly at the person who stood in front of her who was pointing their zanpaktou directly at her.

"Oh well, at least it will make it easier to kill you. For bewitching Gin, I'll kill you."

The zanpaktou was lowered to point at Matsumoto's heart. Trembling, Matsumoto managed to stammer, "Aizen Sousuke…"

"I came all the way here to kill you," Aizen explained, "and bring Gin back to aid me with my goal…"

"W-why do you want t-to kill me?" she asked her voice trembling and her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Because if you weren't here, Gin would have stayed by my side. He wouldn't have betrayed me. You've ruined everything." Aizen said coldly. "Do you not realise that I am serious? If I wasn't, I would have sent one of my Arrancars to kill you instead." Aizen explained.

"A-Arrancars?" Matsumoto repeated. Where had she heard that from? She had heard of it before and yet…

"But, I thought, wouldn't it be much better if _I_ came to retrieve _my_ fukutaichou… so, Matsumoto fukutaichou, I do hope you enjoyed your pitiful life. Die!" he yelled, drawing his arm back and thrusting it forward to stab Matsumoto.

Matsumoto gasped.

Aizen's eyes portrayed disbelief and surprise.

Ichimaru's zanpaktou had stopped Aizen's from piercing Matsumoto's heart and was holding it off. "'Yo, Aizen…" Ichimaru greeted casually.

"Gin…" Aizen said.

"Now, now, I can't let ya kill Rangiku." Ichimaru said.

"Is that so? Then I'll just have to convince you to let me." Aizen replied, pushing with more force behind his zanpaktou.

"Well then, Aizen…" Ichimaru began as both he and Aizen pushed back and got into a battle stance. "Shall we do this then?" he asked as he drew up his sword and held it horizontally before his face.

Without saying a word, Aizen copied his stance.

Matsumoto tensed up. Ichimaru and Aizen. Aiming to battle one another. Over her? Matsumoto closed her hand into a fist. This was a battle over her life.

Life with Ichimaru.

Or death with Aizen.

-

Meh, I can't be bothered to write the rest, so I'll update later and besides I need a break from all this typing I've done so far… -.- Yes people, I need to rest also y'know? Anyways, chapter three we shall plunge deeper still into this whacked up plot! 8D And enjoy the taste of Ichimaru's Kansai accent! Man, it would be a real pain if I added in the Visored/Vaizalord or whatever they're referred to in the manga. They all have Kansai accents too. Anyways, enough ranting from me! Review people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Loveless**

AU "I won't marry someone who doesn't love me!" "Oh, is that all you wanted Rangiku?" Ichimaru smiled, tauntingly. "I'm sorry, I don't have any for you." Ichimaru could say cruel things. Even to the woman he wanted to marry.

A/N: So, I'm back again…! It's just that I really wanted to get this next chapter out! I've noticed that for this story I write unusually long chapters (to me that is) which is something I wouldn't usually do unless I was like… really dedicated to the story… (as is the case for this story… it could be that or I have nothing else better to do… 8D)

**Also note that Ichimaru's _Kansai_ accent (Japanese dialect) has been included in this, so he tends not to make complete sense but go with the flow people…go with the flow… This also means that the summary is different for easier reading for people.**

Disclaimer: Well, yes… I do love to dream…

**Fuyu no Hanabi:** Heard it yet? If you haven't, then you should! **Matsumoto and Ichimaru sing together in a duet! **Now all I need is a translator… XD Apparently the title means _Winter Fireworks_ but then again, I just admitted I needed a translator so don't entirely trust my research… **if anyone has the translation then PLEASE SEND IT TO ME!** Why yes, I am that desperate. Surprised much?

-

Matsumoto clenched her fist tightly. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let… him die… So taking a step forward, Matsumoto said with the courage she could muster up, "Gin, I'll do this. I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own." There. Even she seemed satisfied with her tone of voice.

As if realising she were behind him, Ichimaru turned his head in Matsumoto's direction and paused as he seemed to sum up her battered appearance. Then without warning, he put his zanpaktou away and stepped towards Matsumoto before embracing her.

Too stunned to react, a stiff Matsumoto only managed to stutter out, "G-Gin?" before they vanished in a flash, leaving Aizen to glare at the spot they had just been at. "Don't run too far Gin, I wouldn't want my running amuck Gillians to hurt you. And even if you do run far, I'll still get that worthless fukutaichou." he said coldly.

Matsumoto and Ichimaru reappeared outside of the 6th squad's holding cell building at the doorway. Even though they weren't going to go any further than that, Gin remained in his position; still hugging a confused and blushing Matsumoto.

"Gomen, ne." Ichimaru apologised into Matsumoto's ear. Slowly, he pulled away from Matsumoto. "Stay here Rangi_ku_." Gin commanded, his hands remaining on Matsumoto's shoulders.

Shaking her head furiously, Matsumoto began to yell, "No! I can do this too! I can fight--"

Ichimaru placed a finger on the tip of his nose. "Nah, Rangi_ku_, listen to me will ya? I just told ya to do somethin' and you should listen. Aft'r all, this migh' be the last time I see ya." Ichimaru explained, his smile still on his face despite his words.

"G-Gin…" Matsumoto muttered, too horrified and shocked to reply.

"Please stay here… Rangiku…" Ichimaru said, turning away from Matsumoto to walk away.

"Matte yo! Wait!" Matsumoto cried, about to run forward after Ichimaru.

Without turning around, Ichimaru waved his hand over his shoulder at Matsumoto, muttering, "First Restrain Obstruction."

Immediately, Matsumoto fell to her knees. 'I can't move! Gin… Gin's binded me! Ko'sh, damn it, move! Move! Move!' Matsumoto's thoughts screamed. Yet she struggled against the spell bind in vain. There was no way out. Ichimaru had made sure that she would not interfere or disobey his commands.

Or stop him from dying.

Matsumoto felt a wave of hopelessness and despair wash over her. The sense of doom was all around her. "Gin…" she whispered as she hung her head. In this situation, at this time, she felt and was utterly useless.

_That time when we were younger… a few weeks after I made that promise… Gin, as usual, walked away without telling me where he was going. Without any reason given to me, he walked away and never returned. I didn't see or hear anything about him until a year later…_

"_Ne, ne! Have you heard of that new scholar at the school for shinigamis? They say he could have a place in the Gotei 13 in the future. I want to be just like him… when my reiatsu is finally recognised, I'll become a top scholar at that school and ace everything! And I'll become taichou of the 11th squad!"_

"_Taichou? Of the 11th squad? No way! You'd never reach such an awesome level! What was the scholar's name anyway…?"_

"_Oh yeah, it's like a weird one… something to do with silver or something…"_

_Matsumoto spun around, her attention caught by where the conversation was leading to. A weird name… having to do with silver…_

"_Eto…what was it again…?"_

"_Gin." Matsumoto put in._

_The two boys looked at her in surprise. "Who invited _you_ into this conversation?" one of the boys demanded._

"_Heh, why of course I invited myself." Matsumoto answered, a deceitful smile on her face._

"_Why are her eyes gleaming with malice?" asked the future shinigami boy, sweat dropping._

"_Ne, so what was it about this Gin scholar?" Matsumoto asked sweetly, her devious smile still on her face._

"_Well, oh yeah! I remember his name now! Ichimaru Gin!" the future shinigami boy exclaimed excitedly._

"_Hontou? Really?" Matsumoto said, trying to contain her own excitement. "So you said, he attends the shinigami school right?"_

"_Uh… yeah… naze? Why?"_

_Not bothering to answer, Matsumoto was already rushing off. The only way to attend such a school was to sign up for it with potential reiatsu. She had to get stronger. She had to get into that school._

_To find Ichimaru and fulfil her promise._

_Two years later, I had been attending the school for a year and a half, yet I still had not heard from Gin. Had he already left long ago? Had he already become a shinigami? Would I never be able to see him again?_

_Matsumoto sighed. Sure, she was finally attending the school and found it enjoyable, but her grades and skills were not great enough to make it to the top class in the school. She was still two classes below._

"_Oi, Matsumoto!" _

_A hand was planted hard onto Matsumoto's head, squishing her head down into an awkward position that shot a pain up her neck._

"_IKAKKU!" Matsumoto yelled angrily._

"_Yo, finally you're awake, Rangiku-san." Ikakku mocked, snickering._

_Yumichika snickered as well. "Well, lazy and hot-headed as usual, Rangiku-san. It's time to get up now, class finished 5 minutes ago."_

"_EH? Baka! You let me sit here that long?" Matsumoto shouted, jumping to her feet._

"_But… wasn't _she_ the baka for spacing out for that long?" Ikkaku and Yumichika grumbled in unison._

"_We have to go! Don't stand around like that! Let's go already!" Matsumoto ordered as she raced down the levels to the classroom door._

"_She makes it sound like _we_ were the spaced out ones." muttered Ikakku as he and Yumichika followed suit._

_Matsumoto put her hand on the door handle and turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika who were near her. "Come on! Come on!" she said as she opened the door and was about to step out, "hurry up already!"_

_Both Ikkaku and Yumichika froze in step, a look of surprise and nervousness on their faces. "Ano… Rangiku-san…" Yumichika began, sweat dropping._

"_Nani desu ka? What is it?" Matsumoto asked, a smile still on her face as she stepped through the doorway and collided into someone. She stumbled backwards but caught herself in time. "Hey jerk!" she yelled as she shook her hair back, ready to shoot a death glare at the new arrival. Yet she froze, too stunned to speak or move._

"_Sh-she just called… the sh-shinigami a jerk…" Yumichika managed to stammer._

"_Mada, mada, it seems we have a few left overs here. How 'bout ya leave now? It's nice that ya'll are excited about school, but…"_

"_Gin!" Matsumoto exclaimed._

_The shinigami stopped and stared at her. Yumichika and Ikakku glanced at each other nervously. Referring to a shinigami in such a simplistic way was not the best way to go after insulting him. They automatically bowed and cried apologies to the shinigami._

"_Sumimasen! Our friend here has forgotten her courtesy! Sumimasen! It won't happen again!" Ikakku quickly said._

_The shinigami smiled. "Nah, it's all righ', ya can leave, I ain't mind." he replied, stepping out of the way._

_Ikakku and Yumichika thanked him and headed towards the door._

_Yumichika paused. "Rangiku-san…" he mumbled staring at the frozen Matsumoto._

"_Oi, Rangiku-san, let's go already." Ikakku put in._

"_Go on ahead, I'll join you guys afterwards…"_

_With worried expressions, Ikakku and Yumichika left the two behind slowly, continuously glancing back at Matsumoto who gave them a reassuring smile. Turning back to the shinigami, Matsumoto addressed him again. "Gin. I attended this school to find you." she said simply._

_The shinigami smiled. "Really? 'S'that so? For someone like me? Ichimaru Gin?" he asked, his smile, if possible, widening._

"_I came… I came to… fulfill my promise to you…" Matsumoto said, her cheeks heating up._

_There was a pause where neither said a word. Then Gin spoke up, "Your love…? I ain't want none of it."_

_Eyes widened, Matsumoto stared at Gin in absolute shock. She could feel her whole world shattering. What she had lived up to be, what she had tried to become, how far she had ventured just for this one man… this one man that was now rejecting her… after all she had endured and suffered, he was refusing the only thing she had wanted to give him ever since the day she had vowed to…_

_Tears began to well up in Matsumoto's eyes and she gritted her teeth her gaze changing to the floor. She couldn't meet Ichimaru's eyes. She felt like her existence no longer mattered. She could have died and nobody would care and nothing would change._

"_Ara, ara, now'll ya cry, righ'?" Ichimaru asked, smile still on his face. When Matsumoto didn't respond, he reached down and cupped her chin between his thumb and index and lifted it yet Matsumoto continued to avoid his gaze. "Four years…" he whispered, capturing Matsumoto's attention. She looked up at him to find his face moving slowly down, closer to hers. "…I'll wait… become a shinigami an' I'll become a fukutaichou… become a fukutaichou an' I'll become a taichou… four years to mature an' reach tha' goal, Rangiku…" he whispered as he brought his lips down near her ear. "Then, an' only then, will I discuss this issue with ya…"_

_Suddenly, he backed away and turned. As he walked away he said, "I'll wait for ya and stay one step ahead, ne, Rangiku?"_

_Everything I've strived to become, to be… all I've worked for, was for one man…_

Matsumoto continued to stare at Ichimaru's back helplessly.

"No matter what you try Gin, you'll return with me." Aizen said.

"'S'that so?" Gin asked, smiling. "Then, we shall begin, taichou."

--

I'll end it here 'cause it's getting too long… damn Matsumoto's flashback thingy went for longer than I planned… Anyways, review and I'll update kind people! Thanks for all the great reviews so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Loveless**

AU "I won't marry someone who doesn't love me!" "Oh, is that all you wanted Rangiku?" Ichimaru smiled, tauntingly. "I'm sorry, I don't have any for you." Ichimaru could say cruel things. Even to the woman he wanted to marry.

A/N: …I'M SORRRRYYYY!! I was so busy… and I kind of forgot… that I had stories that existed on this… XD And because of the long period of time that I neglected my stories… I kind have forgotten… what this story was about… XD And so, I had to re-read the last few chapters to refresh my memory and now, I have returned! 8D But first…

**Thank you to every single person who bothered to review! O.O 30 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER?? NANI? THANK YOU SO MUCH! bows I am humbled.**

So, I hope this chapter works out… XD Please forgive my bad memory and I tried to make this longer for you all. I'm surprised you guys enjoy the flashbacks… XD!! They kill me every time I write them… 8D

-

Matsumoto continued to stare at Ichimaru's back helplessly.

"No matter what you try Gin, you'll return with me." Aizen said.

"'S that so?" Gin asked, smiling. "Then, we shall begin, taichou."

Aizen hesitated for a moment, lowering his sword slightly, allowing it to point diagonally up to the sky, the sword glinting in the morning light. "Gin. To be betrayed by you, my only fukutaichou, it hurts me," Aizen said, his face impassive yet his hands twitching as his grip on his sword tightened. "To betray me for that woman…"

Ichimaru flinched. He had always been close to Aizen. No matter what Aizen's plans were, no matter what he did or said, they had always been so close together. Yet…

"_She's become a shinigami now, did you know… Gin?"_

His grip tightening on his sword also yet his smile remained plastered to his face even if these memories were invading his mind, infecting his thoughts.

He had always been one step ahead.

At least, that had always been what he had believed. The years… why had the years passed so fast? Altogether, it had taken them both eight years. Eight years to achieve their goal, yet Ichimaru… in case that goal were to…

Shaking his head to clear it, Ichimaru sternly told himself that it was not the time to think of such things. He had something to do, something to complete, someone to protect, something to live up to…

"Why do you take so long, Gin?" Aizen asked as he stood behind Gin, back to back.

Gin had been too deep in thought to notice that Aizen had used shunpo and had disappeared from his sight. He spun around quickly, metal clanging as their zanpaktous met, the powers of both at the moment being equal. They remained in that position, each struggling to gain the upper-hand, or perhaps, each not wanting to gain the upper-hand.

"Gin…" Aizen began. "Our friendship… cast away. Our plans… cast away. All because… of her?" he asked, his voice contained a sharp edge to it now.

Ichimaru's smile dropped from his face and he remembered that Matsumoto kneeled a little way behind Aizen. His palms were growing sweaty as he thought about his current situation, what he had thrown away, what he had put Matsumoto through…

Matsumoto.

"She…" Ichimaru wanted to explain. He wanted to explain it all. His grip on Shinsou was slipping and he could tell that Aizen was growing impatient as he began to be pushed back by Aizen's strength, strength he knew was always greater than his; strength he could never deny being greater than his even if he wanted to.

Matsumoto.

He was now being pushed down under Aizen's strength and Shinsou was trembling uncontrollably as Ichimaru's hands continued to slip, sweat trickling down the side of his face as he struggled to get the next words out, struggled to regain control of the situation.

Ichimaru wanted to explain.

He had always been one step ahead.

Why… why was he failing now?

Matsumoto.

Ichimaru's grip on Shinsou slipped and Aizen flung his sword away as if it were nothing and meant nothing at all.

"Gin!" Matsumoto cried from behind, her eyes wide in fear as Aizen brought his sword down upon Gin.

"_She's become a shinigami now, did you know… Gin?" Aizen asked his fukutaichou as they walked down the corridor leading to the 5__th__ Squad's area._

_Wearing his usual smile, Ichimaru simply replied, "'S that so?"_

_Aizen studied Ichimaru for a moment before returning the smile. "Yes, it seems to be so. She must train herself hard, it seems to be only a while ago that she was still a student in the academy. I never thought she would achieve shinigami status so fast. She seems promising, don't you believe so?" he asked darkly, his eyes glazed._

_Although Ichimaru continued to smile, it appeared more forced. "I ain't believe so. Nah," he answered, his fingers twitched for a moment. "We 'ave many oth'rs to choose from. Why Rangi_ku_? I say, we choose a more vulnerable target… ne?" Ichimaru suggested quickly, his forced smile broadening. "Someone young 'n bendable."_

_Ichimaru's smile was mirrored by Aizen and his eyes narrowed. "I never had Rangiku in my mind for this task, Gin. Yet you fret over her so much. All I was stating, was that she has the potential to become a fukutaichou, a threat to you I'm sure."_

"_Ah, why of course 's'that's what'cha meant. But, I ain't too worried 'bout any of that," Ichimaru explained quickly, redirecting the conversation back to the idea of using Aizen's new fukutaichou to their advantage…_

Crimson sprayed about Ichimaru, filling his line of vision, splattering Aizen as his zanpaktou stabbed deeper into Ichimaru. The pain was unusual, Ichimaru could hardly feel it as the zanpaktou was torn out of him and he fell backwards, a smile on his face.

Matsumoto was screaming.

Aizen's grim face looked down on him.

And yet he was still falling.

He could feel that his body was numbing, he could feel a strange peaceful stillness steal over him as he continued to fall, blood and sweat trailing in the air above him. Although his body hit the hard ground, he couldn't feel the pain at all, it was a wonderfully strange dream-like feeling.

Matsumoto.

That was right, he had something… that he had wanted to say to her…

She was screaming at him.

She couldn't reach him because of the kidou he had used on her.

That was too bad… he had something that he had wanted to say…

Ichimaru's eyes were growing heavy. It was too tiring to keep them open. Far too tiring. He just felt like sleeping.

He would tell Matsumoto as soon as he awoke from his sleep…

…because it was very important for Matsumoto to know…

-

At that very moment, Matsumoto felt a strange burden lifting off of her and she knew.

The kidou has been automatically lifted off of her.

And she was too late.

-

Umm… yeah, brain ache, sorry! I know I haven't written that much but yeah, all I could think of and I think you guys deserved another chapter… so yeah… XD I'll try and update more often I guess. XB

Thanks a lot, and please tell me what you think and I'll come back with the next chapter soon. Yes, the story hasn't ended yet children, so expect more! 8D


End file.
